The present invention relates to a fuse configuration for a semiconductor apparatus. The fuse configuration contains a semiconductor body, an insulation layer of which at least part is provided on a surface of the semiconductor body, and a metal layer in the form of a web which is disposed on the insulation layer and has a constriction, which forms a fuse, at at least one point.
One preferred field of application for the fuses (melting fuse links) is semiconductor memories. For example, in semiconductor memories, they can activate redundant memory cells when memory cells fail.
Fuses are also suitable for storing information since their state, namely xe2x80x9cburnt outxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnot burnt outxe2x80x9d, is assessed as xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, or vice versa.
When blowing a fuse, which is essential for it to operate, a high current is used which leads to a significant output and loss of energy. The heat produced in the process is dissipated into the semiconductor body via an insulating layer provided between the fuse and the semiconductor body, and can thus lead to the formation of cracks in the semiconductor body. These cracks can adversely affect the operation of adjacent components, or even destroy them.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a fuse configuration for a semiconductor apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art devices of this general type, which is configured such that it is virtually impossible for cracks to be produced when blowing a fuse.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a fuse configuration for a semiconductor apparatus. The fuse configuration contains a semiconductor body having a surface and a semiconductor area formed of a porous semiconductor material, an insulation layer, at least a part of the insulation layer is disposed on the surface of the semiconductor body, and a metal layer in a form of a web disposed on the insulation layer. The metal layer has a constriction forming and functioning as a fuse at at least one point. The semiconductor area in the semiconductor body formed of the porous semiconductor material is disposed underneath the constriction and functions as a thermal insulation.
In the case of the fuse configuration of the type mentioned initially, the object is achieved according to the invention in that the semiconductor area in the semiconductor body underneath the constriction provides thermal insulation. In this case, the semiconductor area is preferably formed by a porous semiconductor material. The porous semiconductor material can be formed by implantation and subsequent etching. Boron or some other suitable material (i.e. a p-type dopant) can be used for the implantation. A HF mixture can advantageously be used for etching.
The fuse configuration according to the invention thus preferably has the porous semiconductor material in the area where the fuse is burnt, the porous semiconductor material being produced by implantation and etching from the semiconductor material. The term semiconductor material in this case primarily refers to silicon. However, the invention is not limited to silicon as the semiconductor material. Other semiconductor materials can be used, such as AIII-BV semiconductor materials.
The porous semiconductor material is sufficiently robust for further technological processing which is necessary when producing a memory configuration. However, it provides thermal insulation, which results in a major advantage. Specifically, even a small current surge is sufficient to destroy the fuse, because the thermal insulation provided by the porous semiconductor material results in that only a small energy loss occurs.
xe2x80x9cBlowingxe2x80x9d of the fuse in this way requires much less energy than the conventional procedure, in which the fuse is disposed on an insulation layer provided on the semiconductor body. In addition, only the porous semiconductor material is destroyed, thus forming a xe2x80x9ccrumple zonexe2x80x9d. This results in that the semiconductor material in the rest of the semiconductor body remains completely intact. In particular, no dangerous cracks that could destroy adjacent components are formed there.
The conversion of the semiconductor material to a porous state also allows self-supporting links to be formed in particular in the insulation layer, over which the fuses are then located.
In the fuse configuration according to the invention, the advantageous interaction of the insulation layer with the crumple zone formed underneath it by the porous semiconductor material is particularly advantageous. The porous semiconductor material increases the thermal insulation underneath the insulation layer so that even a small current surge is sufficient to burn or blow the fuse. Furthermore, only the crumple zone formed by the porous material is adversely affected by this blowing or burning process, so that damage to the rest of the semiconductor body is reliably avoided.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a fuse configuration for a semiconductor apparatus, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.